Many gas turbine fuel controls have heretofore been proposed. Among these and to some extent resembling the novel controllers disclosed herein in one or more respects are the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,697,909, issued Dec. 28, 1954, to Chandler; 2,796,733 issued June 25, 1957, to Pearl et al; 2,822,666 issued Feb. 11, 1958, to Best; 2,917,061 issued Dec. 15, 1959, to Longfellow; 2,941,601 issued June 21, 1960, to Best; 2,957,488 issued Oct. 25, 1960, to Farkas; 3,052,095 issued Sept. 4, 1962, to Prachar; 3,139,727 issued July 7, 1964, to Torell; 3,156,291 issued Nov. 10, 1964, to Cornell; 3,164,161 issued Jan. 5, 1965, to Tyler; 3,427,804 issued Feb. 18, 1969, to Lawrence; 3,469,397 issued Sept. 30, 1969, to Parker; 3,492,814 issued Feb. 3, 1970, to Urban; 3,606,754 issued Sept. 21, 1971, to White; 3,712,055 issued Jan. 23, 1973, to McCabe; 3,878,676 issued Apr. 22, 1975, to Hitzelberger; 3,879,936 issued Apr. 29, 1975, to Stoltman; and 3,939,649 issued Feb. 24, 1976, to McCabe.
The novel liquid fuel controllers disclosed herein are nonetheless unique and possess a combination of advantages not available in any heretofore proposed liquid fuel controller of which we are aware.